


A Surprise Gift

by gringle



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Begging, Bondage, Consentacles, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Trans Lance (Voltron), Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-18 12:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18249941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gringle/pseuds/gringle
Summary: Keith and Lance have been dating Hunk for quite some time, and they aren’t as unobservant as people may think. Thankfully, there’s plenty of commercialized solutions available in the vastness of space, and after thorough research, they present their boyfriend with what might be the greatest kink-fulfillment Hunk has ever experienced.For the Mess Hunk Up bang! Art by Curiously-Artistichttps://twitter.com/CuriousArtNSFW/status/1110711857319419905





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! Soooooo this is my first published porn ever so obvs I had to do threesome+tentacles with over 7k words because that's where i'm at in life lol
> 
> Buuuut seriously! I hope you enjoy! This is my first go at writing porn, and I wanted a whole fic dedicated to spoiling Hunk (because he deserves it :3c). I'm posting the lead-up first, and then when I'm finished fussing over the ending half, I'll drop that too (within' a day, at the latest)

Haaldrin wasn't the most interesting planet the Voltron crew had come across, but it hosted an Intergalactic Trading Market that spanned miles and hosted hundreds of small, niche stores. This made it an essential pit stop whenever they were in the area. Everyone left the Castle with a data pad of GAC and their own list of supplies, but they lasted just long enough to establish a meet up point before they started to break off down the different crowded, twisting avenues that directed the flow of the traffic through the space. 

The marketplace was open air, three levels of shops piled onto each other haphazardly with home-made rigging systems anyone could use to get to the higher shops. Some shops had staircases, others had basic pully systems, and shop owners left and right were throwing collapsible ladders and hover carts at each other, more than willing to push and pull buyers around from kiosk to kiosk. Upper walkabouts were a disorganized crisscross of pathways from one area to the next., and people screamed out for pedestrians to duck when hover carts twisted through tighter areas, the bottoms of the carts just barely brushing the tops of people’s heads.

Lance and Keith decided on heading off together after comparing lists and finding not much different in theirs, catching sight of Hunk and Allura chatting casually as they walked towards another district. The two gave a brief wave as their paths split. No doubt Hunk and Allura were also planning on working together to get everything done faster. The volume of the crowd meant they soon lost sight of them, but it also provided them all plenty of cover - they didn't have to worry about being spotted here. It was fun, being able to hold hands and window shop while keeping an eye out for the items they needed.

“Yanno, after everything we’ve been through, a lot of ‘alien’ stuff just kinda blurs together,” 

Lance said, watching some sludge-like monster vomit up an opalescent ball before slapping a price sticker on it. “...Ew.”

Keith squeezed his hand, tugging him away from the nauseating sight before Lance got too queasy. 

“Hey, we’re almost there, so let’s not get too distracted, alright?”

“Thank god the Blade taught you how to space-google, honestly," Lance joked, finding it easy to pull his focus away from the moment of disgust with the thought of the one very particular shop they'd both agreed to look for first... and what was hopefully on the inside, "or we’d be here all day.” 

“We will be here all day, because Coran thinks finding necessary supplies ‘the old-fashioned way’ builds character,” Keith replied.

Lance groaned, dragging Keith's hand along for the ride with their interlinked fingers as he shook his fists at the sky, a swath of teal sky dotted with pale clouds and two pinpricks that were the moons of Haaldrin, dancing around each other slowly. The sky paid no attention to his distress, but Keith did, a sly smirk on his face as he leaned over and pressed a kiss to Lance's cheek. It might have been quick, gentle contact, but it did the job of making Lance drop his hands as he turned scarlet with a scandalized look at his partner.

“You're awful.”

“I love you, too.” Keith replied, smirk melting into an affectionate grin at knowing he'd managed to be the one to shut Lance up for a change.

“Let me mope.”

“Nah.”

“Awful.” Lance repeated, mourning the heat he could still feel on his face as he tried to keep looking annoyed, though they both knew he wasn't.

"Let's get Hunk's present, babe." The smirk was back, and in any other situation Lance wouldn't trust it - but this wasn't about him. For once, this was all for the third member of their surprisingly conventional-by-alien-standards triad. "I'll let you pick out the color."

Lance's eyes bugged out, his face growing more flushed. "There's color options?!"

“I mean, every color will look good on him, and I do have some extra GAC saved up from a few missions with the Blade….”

“What are we waiting for, Keith!?! C’mon!!!”

Keith let himself get yanked forward, a small chuckle escaping him as Lance dragged him along by their joined hands. Thankfully, the shop wasn’t difficult to find at all, though they did have to climb up the side of the building to slip throw the narrow door facing the side street. The store was well lit though the windows were tinted, with bright holo-vids running featured products, flashes of satisfied aliens, and PG instructions of use. Keith spotted three entrances, most likely also for the sake of privacy, but the shop had at least a dozen other potential buyers sizing up items on the shelves. There were at least two people with black and green vests, one of which gave a quick welcoming before going back to another customer. 

They perused, awkwardly trying not to bump into anyone or bring offense, though no one else seemed to pick up on their stiff postures as they tried not to embarrass themselves. No one blinked an eye when they shuffled past, and when they found the area they were looking for, Lance had a blast scrolling through the color variations exhibited in the holo-vid right above what they were looking for.

Keith paid for all of them with his second GAC account, gently tolerating Lance calling him a ‘space sugar daddy’, and the normally inconspicuous pouch on Keith’s belt felt heavier than usual, with how hyper-aware he was of what was hidden inside.

They spent the whole day shopping and haggling what they could, building up a haul on a couple of hover-carts with theft-proof barriers that Hunk made for them. It was well into the night by the time they returned to the travel pod, the lions far too conspicuous to bring along. They found Hunk fiddling with some gadget, sitting on a crate, and Keith and Lance made an instant beeline for him.

“Did you guys have fun?” Hunk asked cheerfully, letting them both rest against him to take some weight off their sore feet, and he greeted him with soft kisses, one after the other. 

“Yeah,” Keith replied, watching Hunk smile and lean into Lance's kiss for a few seconds longer than strictly necessary. “We saw candy that cried purple goo. It was weird.”

“Also, we splurged and got you a laser knife-sharpening kit!” Lance added, patting Hunk’s shoulder and letting Keith lean closer to get a more proper kiss from Hunk. Hunk hummed quietly, letting Keith lead, his chapped lips pressing warmth against Hunk’s before they both separated with bright smiles on their faces. 

“You two are sweet. You didn’t have to do that,” Hunk said, wrapping his arms around their waists and giving them both a quick squeeze. 

“You were getting annoyed with the Altean one,” Keith reminded him. “Something about it going on the fritz all the time? Anything that would help you was worth spending castle funds on, in my book.”

“Aww, thanks!” Hunk smiled, kissing Keith’s cheek and watching the flush of color come to his face with a proud grin. “Let’s go load up the cargo before Shiro gets here with the last of it, yeah?” 

They straightened up and got to work, pausing every few seconds to kiss Hunk stupid before backing away and acting like nothing happened. It started out innocent at first, sweet presses of their lips on his cheek or chin, and Lance even once stood on his tippy-toes to kiss his forehead as they passed by each other.

As was usually the case, it didn't stay that way for long. Allura asking them to double-check the cargo gave Keith the perfect opportunity to escalate things a little more, waiting till he was sure they were alone to trap Hunk against the back wall of the cargo hold and kiss him with more intent than he could have outside. The kisses turned into biting at Hunk's bared throat, just enough to leave reddened marks they could all enjoy seeing the evidence of later, Keith not lacking skill despite having no subtlety. Keith was rewarded when Hunk groaned, his head falling back as he gripped Keith’s hips for dear life, knees almost buckling but his balance thankfully kept by the hull behind him. Moments after the quiet sound, Lance was at his side to finish what Keith had started, stealing his breath in a bruising kiss and cradling his jaw. Not knowing what they were up to, Hunk gave in, moaning and kissing Lance back just as fiercely. 

Too quickly for Hunk’s sanity, they both pulled back, letting Hunk lean against the wall all by himself with shaking legs. By the time he could think again, they were both brushing non-existent wrinkles from their clothes before grinning giving him a matching set of impish grins.

“Oh, hey! Coran’s arrived with his haul,” Lance called out, all too cheerfully sauntering away with his slightly-swollen lips. “Looks like he’ll need some help!” 

Keith waved the disappearing brunet off before turning and leaning back into Hunk's space to talk softer, trailing his fingers along the still-sensitive flesh of the hickey, and feeling it when Hunk’s breath hitched. “Wonder what happened here...” Keith said, though his smirk was almost too much for Hunk's heart to handle. Satisfied that he'd been teased enough, Keith flashed him one last hungry grin before walking away completely unfazed, leaving Hunk to stew in a moment of vaguely confused arousal.

Hunk stood back up, using the time it took trying to fix the rumpled state of his clothes, and slight stretch of his shirt collar where Keith had yanked it, to will away the currently inconvenient erection brought on by the sudden attention of both of them at once. He headed down the ramp to help carry the cargo inside, trying to give as good as he got by purposefully ignoring the two sets of darkened, hungry gazes following him for as long as they could, until they had a moment to pounce on him again.

Keith and Lance had quite the talent for sneaking affection behind everyone else’s back, and by the time Shiro arrived and loaded his haul, Hunk was red-cheeked and stuttering, stumbling whenever Lance slipped a hand into Hunk’s back pocket and squeezed, or whenever Keith’s stare trapped his attention from a few yards away.

He was barely able to keep a conversation up with Coran, who was detailing his own misadventures at the marketplace, something about a Chelaxian trying to kill him - which wasn't that out of character, given how many unanswered bets and owed favors Coran seemed to have gotten himself into over the years - and a crystal that fused to Coran’s clothes. Hunk tried his best to ask the right questions, or hum in agreement, but he didn't feel very successful. The Altean eventually seemed to realize he wasn't as focused as he was pretending to be, resting a hand on Hunk’s shoulder to interrupt his own story with a soft, “Long day, lad?”

Hunk nodded, hoping that the heat on his face and the pounding of the blood rushing through his ears weren't as noticeable as it felt to him. Thankfully, Coran didn't really know what to look for, he supposed. “I think I’m just... ready for bed,” he offered, forcing a tired tone and what he hoped was a casual smile. It seemed to work for the moment as Coran didn't press the topic, which was good news, at least. 

“I saw a few extra supplies in the cargo hold, actually." he replied, turning away from Hunk for a moment to fish out his master copy of their shopping list to show him that it appeared someone had deviated from the items in their copies. "It looked like soil containers, and… some gardening supplies? Were you thinking of taking up gardening?”

“Oh! That was mine and Keith’s idea! We were thinking about growing spices that we use a lot!” Lance, who was wrapped up in a conversation with Pidge and Allura on the bench across from them, chose that moment to butt in. Keith looked up from his data pad at the sound of Lance's voice, having the grace to look sheepish at the sight of Coran's larger list. 

“Sorry for going off-script. I used my allowance from the Blade, so it didn’t cut into castle funds.” 

“Nonsense! Small purchases with our funds aren’t a detriment, and an herb garden is a noble activity!” He smiled at Keith. “Remind me to reimburse you.”

Keith shrugged, obviously planning on doing no such thing... and really, if it weren't for the faint dusting of red to his cheeks from something as innocuous as gardening supplies, Hunk could have let it go. Something about the whole afternoon raised Hunk’s suspicions, though. It wasn’t a leap in logic that Lance and Keith were planning something, between the touches and the secret shopping time they had together. He just didn't have enough information to piece together what it was, exactly, so he could only hope that it wasn’t going to blow up in his face.

When they returned to the castle, it was up to Hunk to make dinner happen, as usual - just something easy enough to distract himself but still hearty after their full day of shopping. Lance and Keith stayed behind with everyone else to unload the cargo and store it 'properly', buying themselves more than enough free time to continue their preparations without being seen. They felt safe in the knowledge that Hunk couldn’t leave the kitchen to check on them, even if he'd caught on that they were up to something.

Lance and Keith followed Pidge’s directions, placing the various boxes of supplies in the right floating carriers. The contents were split off to the usual places that needed replenishing after a supply run - engineering, Pidge’s lab, the lion hangars, the kitchens... and then the last of the shipment was moved to one less usual spot. With so many other boxes leaving the others scattered across the ship it was easy for Keith to shift the mystery gardening supplies into the expanded quarters he shared with Hunk and Lance.

Once they moved in together, the three of them upgraded to a basically-condo room. It had a living room-esque main area with a kitchenette, Lance’s video-game rig next to a couch dominated by squishy cushions, and their bedroom connected through a door on the other side of the living room. The bedroom was more than big enough, the tripling of occupants meaning they had been supplied with a king-sized bed and a walk-in closet, the room rounded off with an en-suite bathroom adequate for all of them, so they had space to get ready all at the same time if Allura needed them to ready the lions at short notice. Between the three of them, both rooms were filled with knick-knacks and sentimental items that made the space feel lived in and loved. 

Keith hauled in the bulky pot with little difficulty despite it being a huge container, almost the specifications of a storage ottoman for a twin bed. While it was empty, it was easy enough to move alone, but after everything was finished it would be a different story, as the pot was obviously for heavy-duty planting. Once it was safely inside it was only a matter of setting it down at the edge of the bed. Then Keith could start adding in everything in the kit item by item: soil, powdered silicon, phosphorus-nitrogen tablets, bacterial-yeast symbiote packages, growth hormone tablets, and to finish it off, enough fresh water to turn it all into some vaguely yellow-brown soil stew that needed careful stirring as it all mixed together. 

That was how Lance found him - stirring with dedication and a buzz of excitement as he checked things off his own small list and added them in the correct sequence. He was so caught up with softly muttering to himself that he didn’t even hear Lance come in, startling when he wrapped his arms around his stomach and leaned in close.

Lance snickered into Keith’s hair as he pressed a quick kiss to the tip of his ear, noting how it had flushed a little pink as the heat returned to Keith's face. Although they'd planned this all out together, and he knelt on the floor of their bedroom, it still felt a little scandalous. 

“How’s it coming along, babe?”

Keith twisted his head just enough to try and steal a kiss, catching the corner of Lance’s mouth before he tried a second time and succeeded with a happy sigh. 

“We're good... except the cellulose pack, which is last... and the pellet,” Keith said.

"Awesome!" Sitting down by Keith’s side, Lance started pawing at the pack on Keith's belt where he knew the final ingredients were being kept, the innocuous looking leather satchels hiding the most important part of their gift. “I wanna pick,” he faux-whined. Keith pulled them out without complaint, showing off the small pellets in sealed packages, each about the size of his thumb bone with a bright array of colors, from neon picks and greens to cool blues and deep blacks. 

“Alright, which one?”

The smug look on Lance’s face almost answered the question for him already.

“Blue.”

“Color me surprised,” he deadpanned, Lance smacking his shoulder playfully.

"I won space rock, space paper, space scissors! I get to pick!"

“Alright but we’ll need to decide who the up-link goes to,” Keith says, unrolling the instructions and reading them over, Lance looking on beside him. “‘Whoever plants it gets a temporary mental connection to it, rendering the typically-wild plant safe and open to manipulation before its induced death cycle after 6 hours.'”

“Soooo, can I go first, babe?” Lance asked, laying on some heavy puppy-dog eyes and holding Keith’s hands like he’s royalty, “Please?! I want all of the dicks.”

If Keith were a stronger man, he wouldn’t have buckled so quickly, but Lance knew exactly what kind of man Keith was. “Alright,” Keith conceded, kissing Lance’s cheek. “Let’s try not to go overboard immediately.”

Lance gave a whoop of excitement before he grabbed the pellet bag and pulling out the bright, neon blue pellet. It tingled in his hand, almost like an exfoliating sensation, before he dropped it into the pot. Lance grabbed the thick block of cellulose beside Keith and dumped it in, too, and he gave the soupy mixture another stir before wiping his hands off on his pants and grabbing Keith by the elbow, ushering him out the door, the two of them glancing at the pot with unmasked excitement as it simmered alone in the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Dinner came and went quickly, though Hunk kept shooting his boyfriends suspicious looks. They tried to look as innocent as possible, but Lance couldn’t restrain himself from shooting a wink at Hunk, making Hunk’s face warm up in a soft blush. When they finished their plates, Lance and Keith booked it, leaving Hunk behind but far from clueless. He, in fact, looked very clued in, and they raced to their bedroom to get ready.

Keith opened their door, knife out just in case, and Lance gasped, brushing his bangs back. The pot was filled with a mass of tentacle-like plant stalks, many of them spilling over the edge and investigating the floor. They were a bright blue, like a cloudless sky in June, and slick with a shine from the secretions, which dripped off the ends and onto the floor. At the door opening, many of them perked up at started wiggling in the direction of the door, almost reaching it from just a few feet away.

“Oh my gosh, it tickles my brain,” Lance grinned, already stripping. “Gotta test it, right Keith?”

Keith put his knife away and stripped, too, though he left his belt on to keep his knife nearby as well as his briefs. “I’ll keep an eye out, you just get acquainted with sharing brain-space with a sex toy.”

“Worry wart, you’re gonna miss out on this?” Lance asked, turning to immediately coo at the tentacles and pet them, watching a couple of them, about the thickness of a dime, twist around and through his fingers in curiosity. “Hello, little cuties! Ready to make Hunk the happiest man ever?”

The tentacles brushed against his arm, inching their way up with an air of excitement. Lance felt a thicker tentacle circle his left ankle, and he laughed at their prodding. He tugged his arm back, and they don’t follow, though the tentacle at his ankle gave him a squeeze before loosening, letting him step back.

“I don’t know how to work it, exactly, but they listen,” Lance commented, moving over to the bed and sitting by the foot, patting the space beside him on the black comforter. Keith joined him without question, sitting right in the middle, and Lance leaned over to direct the tentacles over the lip at the foot of the bed.

They weren’t quite long enough to reach the head of the bed, but they could reach to Keith’s knee without issue, gently petting his thigh and leg hair with a deliberate slowness. Keith ran his fingers along the top of it, trying to get accustomed to the almost slime-like consistency of its discharge. A second one joined it, and maybe it was through Lance’s direction, or from its own sensory abilities, but they didn’t push his comfort zone.

Lance was already covered in half a dozen of them, touching almost every square inch. They brushed up and down his spine, curled around his biceps, flicking and poking around his chest, and stroking his legs like every part of him was a treat. A tentacle brushed his nipple, causing him to gasp, followed by dipping into his belly button and causing him to squirm and laugh at the ticklish sensations. When one followed the crease of his thighs and hips, wiggling through his patch of hair and brushing his crotch, Lance gave a long, drawn out “ohh”, spreading his legs and letting the little explorer slip down, barely brushing over his dick and sliding along his folds and further past it.

Lance gasped softly, and the tentacles slowed down, as if processing what happened. When the tentacle slid backwards, pulling itself back to search, Lance rocked against it.

“Shit,” Lance mumbled, and Keith was fixated on the tentacle brushing across the front of Lance’s crotch, searching. Keith smirked, crawling over to grab the tentacle loosely. It squirmed in confusion, and Keith pressed the tip right where Lance’s dick was, using both his finger and the tentacle to wrap around the flesh and gently stroke, and Lance groaned, shuddering as Keith pulled back and let the tentacle wiggle freely against Lance. It moved around Lance in circles, pressing and twisting as Lance let out long moan, bucking into the friction.

Keith heard the quick set of steps in the other room, followed by a heavy gasp. Keith turned around, seeing Hunk frozen at the doorway, one hand bracing against the door and the other covering his mouth as his face turned completely red. Keith could see Hunk’s cock through his pants, already stiff, and Keith smirked, waiting patiently for Hunk to unscramble his own brain.

“What-” Hunk choked out, his voice cracking, and he cleared his throat with a small cough. “What’s this?!” He asked, his voice high and confused and so fucking turned on.

Keith was so glad they decided to do this, now, especially if his boyfriends were both already wound up in such a short amount of time. “It’s a present for you, though-” Keith paused, leaning over to drag his calloused thumb across Lance’s nipple, who’s breath hitched. “-Lance got greedy and opened it for you.”

“I’m product testing,” Lance defended while panting, grinding his dick against the tentacle and gasping as the ones circling his arms tightened, pinning his arms against his back.

“For me?” Hunk asked, and Keith raised an eyebrow.

“You talked about having a, uh, thing for this, so we found a sex shop that had it. You don’t have to join us, though...” Keith drawled, pinching Lance’s nipple and making him gasp while Keith was the image of composure, staring at Hunk’s face for signs of fear or hesitation.

Hunk gulped, tugging his headband and shifting from one leg to another. “It’s safe?” he asked, caught between staring at Lance, staring at Keith, or taking in the massive pot of tentacles, some of which looked to be scenting the air and reaching out to him.

“It’s very safe,” Keith reassured, knowing Hunk needed to hear it outright. “Lance has a weird empathy control over it, and he can make it stop whenever he wants.”

Keith could see Hunk’s shoulders lower at that, slowly gathering the courage to move closer to the curious movements, and he carefully sat on the bed by Keith’s side, staring with a mix of open awe and nervousness. A new set of tentacles reached over from the pot, about four or five in total and about as thick as three of Keith’s fingers. Hunk was stock-still as they reached out, poking his clothes curiously and feeling around, keeping to his arms and legs and chest.

Hunk was already shaking, and Keith reached over to hold his hand, which startled Hunk. “Are you alright?” Keith asked. He could see the tentacles on both Lance and Hunk slow to a crawl.

“I’m. Uh. I’m good?” Hunk said, his voice filled with amazement. “I’m still, like, making sure this is real life.”

Hunk reached out with his other hand, touching a tentacle with the utmost care. It wiggled into the palm of his hand, almost like a handshake, and Hunk laughed. He stroked it in his hand, a perfected flick of the wrist, and it shuddered, oozing heavily on him before sliding up his arm and slipping under the arm hole of his shirt, trying to separate it from Hunk’s body. Hunk slowly let go of Keith’s hand to take off his shirt and jacket, letting them fall off the bed as the tentacles explored him slowly.

It seemed to be taking notes, because two tentacles didn’t hesitate to cup Hunk’s pectorals while another brushed through his chest hair and down to his hips, stroking along the edge of his pants. They didn’t go immediately to Hunk’s crotch, but instead they brushed up and down his thighs like the ones on Keith had been doing.

Keith looked over at Lance, who gave him a wink and a smile, and Keith felt the last of his hesitation evaporate. 

Keith leaned over, kissing Hunk square on the mouth, licking and nipping his lips and dragging a happy noise out of him. They laced their fingers together, and Keith rubbed a hand up and down his chest, stroking the tentacle along the way and smearing the ooze up so it touched Hunk's collarbones.

Keith leaned back, Hunk chasing the kiss, and Keith moved to Hunk's earlobe. He kissed the shell of his ear, causing a shudder to pass through Hunk, before Keith whispered in a sultry tone, "What do you want first, dear? Hmm?"

Keith watched the quiver in Hunk’s jaw, the raw need that overcame him. Hunk licked his lips, trying to form a full sentence even though the tentacles cupping his chest slid up and brushed his nipples, rubbing against them in a slow rhythm and making Hunk jolt before sighing into the warmth. Hunk was frazzled, his brain still catching up and swirling with thoughts pulled into too many directions at once.

“Can I hurt Lance with them?” Hunk interrupted, breaking away for just a second as another concern fell to the forefront of his whirlwind of a mind.

Keith stopped, leaning back with a thoughtful look on his face, and Lance stilled as well.

“Huh, hadn’t thought about that,” Keith said, eyeing the tentacles. “Whelp, one way to find out,” he shrugged before reaching out and pinching a tentacle.

Lance blinked, in awe. “That’s… so weird,” he said, “It’s like a brain tickle.”

“A brain tickle?” Hunk prompted, tentacles still stroking his body, almost as if on idle, while they fell down a proverbial rabbit hole.

Lance sat back, now criss-crossed with his hands crossed in front of his chest in thought. “Yeah like, it’s a weird brain-feel. Not painful or anything, but definitely like a tickle.”

“Brain-feel, huh?” Keith said, fiddling with a pinkie-sized tentacle as he listened.

“Okay, pretend you were gonna pinch me,” Lance said, smirking as he pinched Keith’s bicep. Keith yelped, glaring a little at the impish look on Lance’s face. “But there was like a coat of plastic on you. Not really painful, but like a ‘oh, I know what you were trying to do’ kind of feeling.”

“Weird,” Keith said.

“Very weird!” Lance agreed, hands thrown up in a shrug.

Hunk laughed a bit, the bickering settling his nerves. His boys did all of this for him, to give him a perfect gift and reassured his anxiousness at every turn.

“See?” Lance grinned, his attention, and by extension the tentacles’, returning to Hunk as the plant’s explorations started up once more. “All safe.”

“Okay, yeah.” Hunk agreed, his chest loosening as he let himself bask in the wandering tentacles. “I uh…” He fiddled with his hands until a tentacle wormed its way between them and stroked his palm. “Could it… how strong is it?” He asked, looking at Lance nervously.

Lance was already sitting back, now grinding and bouncing slowly on a thick tentacle, and both of his boyfriend’s breaths hitched at the sight. He had his legs spread out, giving an open view of just how deep and slow the tentacle thrusted into him, the appendage twisting slowly as it moved. “We can find out together,” Lance replied, his breaths deep.

Hunk felt himself nod before he was encased in a strong series of grips, around his chest, his arms, wrists, and thighs as they all pulled him back, laying him flat and holding Hunk’s wrists above his head, right by the pot, where a few tentacles wrapped them together, warm and secure but not too tight. Hunk groaned, a twist of heat curling in his chest as he struggled, testing the bonds with no real progress in his movements. He started with light tugs, but after the first few attempts were unsuccessful, he increased the force in his pulls. Lance gave an encouraging noise, and Hunk hiked his legs against the mattress, giving a strong heave while using the mattress as a push-off, but the tentacles held firm.

Lance moved in, settling by Hunk’s side. His arms were set free, and Lance traced his hands along Hunk’s jawline. “Feel good, babe?” he asked, petting Hunk’s hair back with blue slick sticking to his fingers. Hunk’s fluffy hair ended up glued at an odd angle, which Lance chuckled at, but Hunk nodded, leaning up and capturing Lance’s lips in a slow kiss before Lance pulled back. He sucked gentle hickies on Hunk’s neck until his boyfriend squirmed fruitlessly beneath him.

While Hunk knew he couldn’t break free, he still tried. His face flushed as he made no progress, despite trying with all his strength. Hunk felt like he was at Lance and Keith’s mercy in ways he’d never experienced before. There was no cutting pain of handcuffs or rope, which were sometimes introduced into their sex life. There wasn’t an exhausted Keith fighting back in a teasing wrestle for dominance. No, his boyfriends were lounging by him while he was held securely, and Hunk quickly gave himself to his boyfriends unreservedly, falling into the desire he’d wanted for so long, the feeling of being so small and helpless compared to his lovers. He sunk against the mattress, simmering in how helpless and aroused he was.

The next kiss Lance delivered, Hunk moaned, nipping and sucking on Lance’s lower lip with a hunger that made Lance whine and surge closer.

Keith also scooted up, watching Hunk’s fluttering eyes with an intense observation. He trailed a hand up Hunk’s chest, noting the shudder and the arch of his back. Keith coaxed a small tentacle, one as thin as his pinkie finger, into his hand, and he lightly stroked it until it translucent, blue ooze dripped out. He ran his fingers up and down the tendril, slow and thorough until it was sopping wet. Lance’s little breath of excitement only egged Keith on, teasing his boyfriend in a little bit of harmless payback.

Hunk’s eyes peeked open, his fervor with kissing Lance lessening as Lance stopped to stare, both their faces flushed. They both watched Keith hold it, Hunk’s breath leaving him as Keith met his eyes with a sultry gaze. “Ready to try it out?” Keith grinned, his other hand trailing up the inside of Hunk’s legs.

Hunk hiked his legs up higher, planting his feet on the bed, and the tentacles snaked around his ankles, slotting his heels along the curve of his ass and preventing his knees from straightening out. When Keith’s thumb brushed the front of his pants, Hunk bucked up into it, whispering a soft, "please" that had Lance and Keith smiling.

Keith set the tentacle against the edge of his pants. He tugged the pant leg open, letting the small appendage investigate the hairs on Hunk’s calves. The added tautness of the tentacles stretching Hunk’s pants brought a blush to Hunk’s cheeks, as if something crawling underneath his clothes was far more intimate than his top half being nude for open access. It gently wiggled around, and Hunk’s stomach sucked in from the sensitivity.

His calf muscles clenched, jumping as his thigh muscles were stretched out. His legs fell open like butterfly wings, twitching while the tentacle brushed along the curve of his calf until the fabric of Hunk’s pants was bunched too tightly at his knees for the tentacle to continue sliding up. Hunk’s leg kept bouncing, a small buck of want and desire.

Keith watched it writhe, as if the tentacle was annoyed, and he shared a look with Lance. They were both far too pleased with their silent agreement, and their awesome plan in general. Keith yanked more of the smaller tentacles down to Hunk’s legs, making sure the other pant leg was just as available as they started wandering in.

Lanced leaned down, kissing along Hunk’s treasure trail. Hunk’s eyes were closed in bliss, the warmth and wetness of the tentacles taking pleasure in working themselves over him. At the feeling of a human mouth on his skin, Hunk blinked, looking down at Lance and his happy grin. Even though Hunk’s arms were still secured to the foot of his bed, he still gave Lance a little wave, which made both of his boys laugh.

“How are you feeling?” Keith checked in, his hands trailing along Hunk’s leg, petting the tentacles through Hunk’s pants as his boyfriend squirmed underneath him.

Hunk’s groan was higher in pitch than usual, giving away obvious tells that he was already wound up. “Peachy,” he sighed, though the sigh turned into a hiss when Lance kiss and nipped at his stomach.

Lance’s breath was a hot wave, right above the lining of his pants. Before Hunk could make a noise, Lance snuck a hand up while Hunk was distracted, and his button was undone. Lance dragged Hunk’s zipper down with a flick, and he pulled back.

Keith, happy to step in, pulled another handful of tentacles over and shoved them in the opening of the cloth. At Lance’s go-ahead they explored freely, some sliding between his briefs and pants, finding fine, long hairs and sensitive inner thighs. Some pushed underneath the elastic of his briefs, petting along the crease of his thigh and finding a hard and wanting cock, stiff with need.

Hunk’s groan of pleasure was strangled, voice arrested as the first tentacle stroked along the side of his hardness, curious. Hunk couldn’t help but arch into it, the first touch a torturous relief. The tentacle twitched, and it trailed along his cock as if excited in its discovery. When one wrapped completely around it, Hunk’s pants filled the room. He pushed up as best as he could, already mindlessly bucking up into the warm, slowly tightening grip around him.

“You good, babe?” Lance asked, and Hunk almost forgot his boyfriends were even there. Hunk drank them in, just as they were no-doubt doing with their blown-out eyes and flushed cheeks. Keith was stroking himself, staring at the mass wiggling at the front of his pants, while Lance was ‘borrowing’ his present again, bouncing his hips on a thick tentacle.

“Ohhhh, so good,” Hunk moaned, tossing his head back as a tentacle pressed and brushed against the tip of his dick.

Then there were three tentacles on his erection, and Hunk let out a choked cry. They surrounded him, holding fast so he couldn’t move his legs, couldn’t close them or yank his arms free. He was completely pinned, warmth and wetness pressing and stroking him in so many places at once. He hardly lasted, especially when Keith started biting and kissing his lips as his hand pushed a tentacle out of the way so he could thumb over one of Hunk’s sensitive nipples. Keith stole his breath away while Hunk was overwhelmed, his orgasm spilling over the writhing mass of tentacles stroking him through it, as if they needed to take as much from him as possible.

With Lance controlling them, Hunk wasn’t shocked that they continued to play with him, stroking him well after he’d released until all Hunk could do was cry out and pant against Keith’s lips, mouth slack as his eyes rolled back. His hips bucked and twisted in vain, his orgasm rolling through until every ounce of cum was squeezed out of him.

He arched up so high that only his shoulders touched the mattress, and Keith swore, voice gravelly and wrecked as he paused to watch Hunk writhe. After what felt like an eternity, Lance relented, and tentacles retreated slowly, leaving only his arms pinned down. Hunk slumped, chest heaving as his vision slowly filtered back in. He was pulled taut like a bow and snapped back into place, letting Lance and Keith coo over him while he caught his breath.

He opened his eyes, only to see Lance laying down right next to him, their noses almost touching.

“Soooooo, scale of one to ten?” Lance asked, voice soft as his hand played with the hairs on Hunk’s chest.

Keith broke into soft laughter, one that stirred up gooey feelings in Hunk’s heart. The two of them worked hard to hear that laugh. Hunk felt Keith’s head flop on his shoulder, and the tentacles scuttled out of the way to make room for him. Some wandered around, brushing sweaty skin idly, but they were benign at the most.

“Fifty,” Hunk decided, giving his hands gentle yank. They loosened at the prompt, and Hunk wrapped his arms around his boys, scooping them up and pulling them close until they settled in a common cuddle position.

“You totally creamed your pants,” Lance couldn’t help but tease.

“Hot,” Keith deadpanned.

“Like a virgin at a Britney Spears concert.”

“Ew,” Hunk frowned, his nose scrunching up.

“Did you really have to ruin the moment?” Keith begged, sighing as he nuzzled his face in the crook of Hunk’s neck.

“I can always un-ruin the moment,” Lance shot back, and a tentacle papped Keith’s shoulder, making him jump.

“You know I don’t do excessive goo,” Keith complained.

“You didn’t mind it on Hunk,” Lance said, and Hunk’s ears turned red, as if now was the time to be embarrassed about what just happened.

“That’s because Hunk looks good in everything,” Keith maintained.

“Why, thank you,” Hunk said, shifting his legs to stretch them out. He realized just how gunked up his pants actually were, soaked to the bone in the slick, with his own semen staining his underwear to boot.

“Here, lemme-” Keith started, sitting up and moving up the bed, helping Hunk kick off his soaking wet clothes. “Damn, that’s like twenty pounds of slime on those.”

“Holy hell, I was just dicked down by a plant,” Hunk said, body a thrumming, satiated mess of semen and slick.

“You didn’t even get one properly inside you,” Lance said. “May I just say that it is a _fantastic_ time.”

Hunk’s face flushed, squeezing Lance with a deep inhale as the sentence alone revived his libido. “Oh, god, I could have one inside me,” he said hollowly, as if in awe of the possibilities.

“Or even two,” Keith said.

“That’s the dream,” Lance sighed, already sitting up and kissing Hunk’s cheek.

“Or uh,” Hunk stuttered, mind already wandering. “Maybe Keith, too?” He asked, eyes instead looking at a shelf of books.

The both paused. Keith’s eyebrow was scrunched in a way that looked like he was already working out the logistics while Lance looked like he was daydreaming.

Lance blinked, and tentacles started moving back over Hunk’s body, rubbing the soreness from his biceps and petting along his hips and thighs. “Keith?” Lance asked

“…. Yeah,” Keith wheezed, eyes wide. He laid across Hunk’s chest and cupped Hunk’s cheek, looking him in the eye. “Just say the word. It’s _your_ present,” he insisted, though his own cock looked achingly hard, as if he held himself back to monitor Hunk and keep him safe.

Hunk kissed Keith, right on the tip of his nose, and Keith’s serious expression was soothed. “Please?” Hunk begged, eyes pleading, and Keith's hesitance flew out the window. He seared a bruising kiss on Hunk’s lips while gripping his hair tightly, and they both moaned in relief.

A group of smaller tentacles started back at Lance’s go-ahead, stroking along his thighs and hips. With a sigh, Hunk shifted his legs open. Now that he’s no longer pinned down so thoroughly, it was easy to settle at a more comfortable angle, letting them slide along his sweaty, slicked skin.

“Hold on, there,” Lance said, and two thick tentacles slid underneath his lower back, hiking his ass up and relieving pressure from the sore spot on his spine.

Hunk mumbled a small “thanks” between kisses while the tentacles explored the most intimate parts of him. Keith sat back and held his hand, kissing Hunk’s calloused palm while his other hand gently danced his fingers across Hunk’s chest, massaging and thumbing a flushed nipple idly. Lance lavished Hunk’s neck in open-mouthed kisses, sometimes pressing his teeth together in a surprise nip, ones that caused Hunk to tilt his head to the side, encouraging Lance’s activities.

A tentacle twisted, sliding up to cup his cock and balls while another tentacle lightly traced the rim of his asshole. Hunk’s breath hitched as it wiggled, lightly circling him with the narrow tip, and he hiked his hips into it.

“Lance,” Hunk complained with a huff, trying to press himself closer to the tentacle so it could open him up like he needed.

“Well, you didn’t beg for _my_ cock,” Lance said, a faux-innocent tone to his voice.

“Lance,” Hunk stressed, feeling more of the smaller tentacles brush along his ass cheeks, pushing them apart and leaving him vulnerable. Another tentacle left a wet, sticky trail of slick starting at his tailbone, brushing past the tentacle teasing his rim and up his taint. The pale blue stripe of slick ended with the tentacle curling around his balls and wrapping around the base of his cock.

“That was awful begging,” Lance teased, pulling Hunk’s earlobe between his teeth in a slow drag. “You didn’t even say ‘please’.”

“Please!” Hunk repeated, high and airy, and Lance cooed into his neck.

The tentacle finally relented, dripping thick globules of slick as it finally entered with steady, minute movements. It was almost as thick as Keith’s finger, though while it pumped itself in and out, it reached so much further than any typical sex toy or finger could.

At the deep sigh of relief, Keith leaned back, scooting so he could watch the pale blue tentacle move its way inside Hunk. It twisted, and Hunk’s composure started to break. His breath fell out of him like a quiet punch to the gut, and his voice steadily increased in volume as it felt along for any positive reactions, wiggling inside him excitedly when it brushed his prostate. The movement stirred warmth in his gut, and Lance grinned at the quiver in Hunk’s lip.

“Did they find it?” Lance asked, far too composed compared to Hunk’s shaking mess of a body.

“Yeah,” Hunk said, a moan ripped out of him when the tentacles moved across his prostate in passes, pressing for more reactions, which Hunk couldn’t help but give.

Keith brushed his fingers through the thick coating of slick, his hand teasing Hunk’s rim as a finger slipped alongside. Hunk arched into it, and Lance shot him down, pinning his arms down as well as tightening the tentacle’s grip on his hips, keeping Hunk from moving freely.

The whine Hunk let out was beautiful, echoing off the bedroom walls as he fought helplessly against the restraints. With his arms pinned to his sides and his lower back trapped in an arch, Hunk had little leverage against the tentacle gently working him open. It was tortuously slow, and Hunk begged Keith to go faster, but Keith just smiled and used his free hand to thumb the head of his now-hard cock, dragging a whimper out of the other.

“I dunno… maybe you should ask Lance?” Keith said, smile far too devious for Hunk to comprehend.

“Ohhhhh, c’mon Lance please-” Hunk begged, mind going haywire once more. If Keith kept it up, he wouldn’t survive a third go-around. “I’ll do whatever-“

“I think asking nicely should do it, but you’re not being very convincing right now,” Lance teased, as if he wasn’t already working himself towards bliss with the perfect show and a tentacle plowing his soaking cunt.

“Oh, my god. Lance, the sunshine of my life, the ocean of my heart, if I don’t get another tentacle inside me, _I will go insane,”_ Hunk ground out, hips impractically thrashing so much that Keith had to pull away so he wouldn’t yank on Hunk too roughly.

Lance laughed, appeasing him by kissing his swollen, needy lips as he commanded another small tentacle to join the first, sliding in seamlessly after Keith’s gentle preparation.

He symphony of swears falling from Hunk’s mouth ramped up in intensity, once two tentacles started sliding against each other. They twisted around each other, touching and pressing deep inside him as they stretched and oozed and prodded his inner walls. Hunk keened when they started swelling, pushing against his prostate with playful intent, and he barely lasted against the sweet torture before he had to give a warning cry, knowing he wouldn’t last if Lance kept it up.

“Lance, I’m not gonna-” Hunk begged,

Lance pulled them back, just enough for Hunk’s taut frame to relax, the heat in his gut tempered for the moment.

Keith kissed his stomach, distracting Hunk while his labored breathing slowed.

“That fast, huh?” Keith asked, while Lance leaned back and smooched Hunk’s cheek.

“Shut up,” Hunk tried to sound annoyed, but his voice was too thick with want to really sell it. “I’ve had wet dreams of this for like, ever. Let me have this.”

“I’ll let you have as much as you want, babe,” Lance grinned, propping his elbow on Hunk’s shoulder and resting his chin on the palm on his hand.

Hunk felt the tentacles move inside him again, though they were more diligent in scissoring him open then pounding into his prostate, which Hunk was a little relieved at. The mounting pleasure was slower, now, a feeling he could manage and keep a level head with instead of falling apart.

“Thanks, babe,” Hunk smiled, relaxing and letting himself be taken care of. Keith kissed up his chest, nipping a little trail of bites as he did so, as Hunk squirmed a bit at the feeling. Keith’s mouth trailed all the way up, kissing up his neck and giving a little peck on Hunk’s chin before kissing Hunk properly.

“You having a good time?” Hunk asked him, trying to swallow a moan as the tentacles kept a steady pace inside him.

“I like watching you,” Keith shrugged. Lance snickered from his perch on the palm of his hand.

“He is pretty cute,” Lance said.

“Absolutely.”

“Shush, you two,” Hunk said, cheeks aflame.

“Why?” Lance asked, and the pace of the tentacles picked up a little. “My hot boyfriend is strung up and stuffed and at our mercy. You’re a total looker.”

If Hunk’s face wasn’t red before, it was on fire now. He couldn’t even hide his face in his hands, a common position when Lance got over-the-top with the compliments.

“I love y-” Hunk stuttered, the tentacles stretching his rim in a slow motion, prying him open enough for a third, larger tentacle to push inside him easily. “I love you both,” he moaned, clenching around the thick intrusion. “So much.”

Keith kissed his chin, and Lance looked like the cat with the cream.

“Gonna make sure you’re nice and ready for Keith, too,” Lance smiled, watching him almost gently, even as Hunk started panting.

“Might be easier if he was up on his knees?” Keith asked, playing with Hunk’s hair while the thick tentacle slowly speared Hunk open, rocking into him expertly while a smaller tentacle pressed and slid across his prostate.

“Knees could work,” Lance agreed. “We just sorta scoot his butt back a bit, and I can hold him up?”

“Sounds good.”

Hunk groaned, ears red with their cross talk. When the thick tentacle pushed into him as deeply as possible, he threw his head back with a high moan.

“Ohhh, we should hurry,” Lance said, his smile looking far too excited. “Still want Keith in you, babe?” he asked.

“Oh, god please,” Hunk begged, voice trapped in that higher, needy pitch. 

They both sat up, Keith scooting to the foot of the bed as the tentacles manhandled Hunk for them. The tentacles inside him pulled out gently, slick dribbling out of him, as he was dripping wet both inside and out. His arms were pulled behind him, pinned to his back while he was held up on his knees. The tentacles gave him a sweep, sliding up his arms, chest and legs as if also giving him a once-over, and they were slow to let hunk hold up his own weight on his knees. 

Keith pulled Hunk back, the tentacles acting almost like an extension of his own will. Hunk was already fucked out, and Keith hadn’t even entered him yet. Keith pulled Hunk’s head back with his clean hand, letting Hunk rest his head on Keith’s shoulder while Keith methodically scissored him open, though the thicker tentacle slid back in alongside his finger, twisting and curling inside him. Hunk was already so loose from Lance’s methodical prepping, but Keith wanted to be sure on his own, testing the give and stretch of Hunk’s hole on his fingers.

Hunk whimpered, his chest heaving as the tentacle pressed back in alongside Keith, thickening up inside him in a swell that filled him, stretching every part of him. Keith’s fingers stilled, the tips of them resting right at the rim, stretching him while Hunk panted, helpless.

“You’re doing so good, babe,” Keith murmured. “You still want me?”

“Yes,” Hunk moaned, his voice high and colored with desperation. “Want you and… I want-” Keith twisted his fingers in a gentle movement, and the tentacle simultaneously pressed against his prostate with a heavy, rubbing circle. “Keith!” he keened.

“Yes, babe?”

“Please please God please-”

Keith smirked, pulling his fingers out and lining up alongside the tentacles, watching the tentacle deflate slightly in response to Lance’s will. “How can I say ‘no’ to that?” he said, nipping Hunk’s shoulder. Keith ignored Lance’s snicker, and, with one hand gripping Hunk’s waist and the other holding a shoulder steady, Keith slowly pushed in alongside the tentacle.

The stretch was incredible, euphoric even, but Keith kept his pace slow and steady, ears attuned to every whine and keening sob that fell from Hunk’s lips. The tentacle was also stock still, as Lance was cautious as well.

Keith buried his head in Hunk’s shoulder, his own body shaking from how wet and tight Hunk was, and Keith could almost see stars from the mounting pressure. They shared deep breaths, both of them moaning when Keith fully pressed in, his hips laying flushed with Hunk’s gorgeous ass as they drowned in each other.

The mattress dipped as Lance moved close, pressing against Hunk’s front and kissing his eyelids. “God, you’re both gorgeous,” he said, nipping Hunk’s lower lip. His thumb flicked Hunk’s nipple, making him twist in the tentacle’s hold, and Lance stared at how sensitive Hunk was, even after so much teasing. “I wish I could always see you this desperate.”

“It’s a good look?” Hunk asked, joking despite how fucked out he was, though Keith hadn’t even moved yet. A tentacle brushed the inside of his thighs, and he gasped, pressing back into Keith and making them both groan.

“Every look’s a good look on you,” Lance shot back in a teasing tone, kissing down Hunk’s neck before kissing the top of Keith’s head. “Both of you, really.”

“Thanks- ah,” Keith moaned, the tentacle slowly fucking into Hunk, shooting pleasure through both of them. “Thanks, dear.”

“Keith, please-” Hunk begged, needing the other to move before he came from just sitting there and simpering.

Keith started slow, his thrusts small and slow as he fucked alongside the tentacle. The tentacle was dripping slick, making Keith’s movements easy as he rocked in and out. Once he built up a slow and steady rhythm, the tentacle slid in counter-thrust, the friction driving them both mad. Keith hid his face in Hunk’s shoulder, desperate as he let himself loose after watching his boyfriend writhe in bliss. 

Hunk was well past cognition. The second round brought a level of over-sensitivity that went unmatched as Keith and the tentacle escalated towards a fast, brutal pace. Hunk’s head tilted back, a keen slipping from his lips once the smaller tentacles migrated to his own weeping cock, petting and stroking him while he pushed back against the cocks inside him in a desperate bid for more.

Lance was content to sit back, watching the show as he let himself go as well. He sat back on a throne of tentacles, stuffing himself and coordinating the tentacle inside him with Keith’s jack-rabbiting. Lance’s low, satisfied groan caught both of his boyfriend’s attentions, and when they looked up at him, there was a heavy neediness in their eyes, both entranced by Lance’s little show as they showed off theirs. 

Hunk was the first to buckle, from the overwhelming heat inside him to the smaller tentacles teasing him at every opportunity. He stared right at Lance before his eyes screwed shut and he nearly screamed, bucking mindlessly as his orgasm was ripped from him.

Keith and the tentacle kept pounding away inside him, and he pushed himself into it, whiting out as Keith’s own broken moan slipped out before he spilled inside of Hunk. They both were over-sensitive as the tentacle kept thrusting, milking them both for every drop of semen and every little noise of pleasure, until Lance himself was hunching over, shoulders shaking as his own release spilled and drenched the already sopping wet tentacles. With a final, needy twist, the tentacle inside Hunk stilled, filling Hunk with a heavy dose of slick in a mimicry of Lance’s own orgasm.

The room was quiet save for the heavy pants of the three men, and Hunk sighed as the tentacles started fully receding from him, curling up in the pot behind them. Keith slid out gently, and Hunk flopped, face meeting a drenched comforter while Keith huffed and fell down right beside him.

Lance slumped back, head barely hitting a pillow as they all basked in post-orgasmic bliss. “God,” Hunk groaned, shifting a bit to stretch his sore arms, euphoria thrumming through him like a song. 

“That’s…” Lance huffed, reaching out to pet Hunk’s hair, who hummed in appreciation.

“Best present ever,” Hunk mumbled, ready for a nap and a shower, nose scrunching at the feeling of slick dribble out of him while he laid still.

“You should try it with the plant borrowing brain space with you,” Lance commented, scooting down to be in cuddle range for Hunk’s warm embrace, which Hunk did without hesitation, though it was a sluggish movement.

“I’m so glad I bought like, ten of those little fuckers,” Keith commented, wiggling over to Hunk to plaster himself to the larger man’s side.

“Wait,” Hunk’s eyes wrenched open, shock seeping into his blissed out face. He leaned up, just enough to catch Keith’s half-lidded eyes as he settled for a power nap. “You have more?!” he asked incredulously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading my garbage! plz comment! This is my first porn, and I'd love feedback (and praise. i thrive on praise)
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you SO SO MUCH again to Curiously Artistic for their fantastic work!!!


End file.
